The subject matter described herein relates generally to a toilet bowl treatment apparatus and, more particularly, to a toilet bowl deodorizing and/or cleaning apparatus and a method of making the same.
Many known toilet bowl treatment apparatuses include a hanger and a solid block of treatment material (e.g., deodorizing material and/or cleaning material) extruded onto the end of the hanger such that, when the hanger is coupled to the rim of a toilet bowl, the block of treatment material is suspended in the path of water entering the toilet bowl during a flushing event. In this manner, the water entering the toilet bowl gradually erodes the block of material over time, by washing particles of the material into the toilet bowl. When the block is substantially depleted, the entire apparatus (including the hanger) is discarded and replaced with a new apparatus. However, it can be costly to make a new hanger for each apparatus, and to extrude each block of treatment material onto its associated hanger. This typically results in the apparatus being more costly to the end-user, in that the end-user needs to purchase another whole apparatus (including a new hanger) once a used apparatus is in need of replacement.
It would be useful, therefore, to provide an apparatus having a treatment material that can be coupled to a hanger in a more cost-effective manner, such that the treatment material is refillable and the hanger is reusable, thereby reducing the cost of making the apparatus and thus rendering the apparatus more affordable for the end-user.